biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Conservatiebiologie
3/09/2019 (voormiddag) Honnay 1) Twee grafieken gegeven (biodiversiteit afhankelijk van habitatfragmentatie en oppervlakte) en uitleggen welke mechanismen hierachter zitten. 2) Overkill hypothesis, randeffect, zes vormen van zeldzaamheid Mergeay 3) Inheemse invasieve soorten en verband met driver-passenger model. De Meester 4) Ecosysteemdiensten en vier redenen waarom er in politiek nog geen rekening mee gehouden wordt. (ook iets van landbouw) 17/06/2019 (namiddag) Honnay: -slide 49 hoofdstuk habitatfragmentatie deel 1 figuur over het Sloss-dilemma (Patch-scale study en lanscape-scale study). Leg uit welke processen aan de basis liggen in figuur a en b (bij a wil hij weten welke mechanismen aan de basis liggen van de eilandtheorie, bij b dat bijv. verschillende bodemtypes in gefragmenteerde habitats kunnen zorgen voor meer diversiteit dan in 1 groot habitat). - Definieer of leg kort uit, verklaar grafisch waar mogelijk: streeflandschappen voor natuurherstel, K/T extinctie, Nagoya conventie, overkill hypothesis (ook kunnen dateren), extinctieschuld. Van de Meutter: - Het rescue effect en hoe past dit in het metapopulatiemodel van Levins De Meester: - Assisted migration: bespreek kort de pro's en contra's 17/06/2019 (voormiddag) Honnay: -slide 49 hoofdstuk habitatfragmentatie deel 1 figuur over het Sloss-dilemma. Leg uit welke processen aan de basis liggen in figuur a en b. -woordjes verklaren: uitmijnen, conventie voor biodiversiteit, overkill hypothese, living planet index, pollenlimitatie Van de Meuter Habitat met bedreigde soort er is geïnvesteerd in nieuwe nabij gelegen habitatten. Na enkele jaren toch niet opgevuld. Geef de mogelijk redenen. En wat kan je dan anders doen? Geef link met model van Levins voor metapopulaties Luc de Meester - Geef schematisch weer hoe we Vlaanderen moeten beheren met zicht op milieukwaliteit, ecosysteemdiensten en biodiversiteit (dat schema van Annick dus). 23/08/2018 Honnay - Grafiek hb p. 89 --> is deze grafiek in lijn met wat je kan verwachten? Bespreek het model dat hier mee verband houdt. - Een oud bos wordt gekapt voor het plaatsen van een vakantiepark, N&B krijgt wel landbouwgrond om er nieuw bos van te maken. Vertel je mening over deze compensatie. (Was gewoon beschrijven hoe je de landbouwgrond omzet tot nieuw bos en welke problemen er mee gemoeid waren.) LDM - Vertel hoe het komt dat twee alternatieve toestanden: een halfwoestijn en een bos, kunnen voorkomen in hetzelfde klimaat. Wat betreft het bosbehoud: welke moeilijkheden kunnen zich dan voordoen? (of zoiets) (uitleggen regime shift etc) Mergeay - Inheemse soorten kunnen ook invasief worden. Plaats in het passenger - driver model en geef een voorbeeld. 18/06/2018 (VM) Honnay - grafiek van genetische diversiteit en afstand volgende populatie van kogelbloem. Geef het verband en geef alle redenen van dit verband. - Ze willen een nieuw vakantiepark op 3ha oud bos zetten en ter compensatie krijgt natuurpunt 6ha landbouwgrond om nieuw bos op te zetten. Is deze compensatie verantwoord? Mergeay - Inheemse soorten kunnen ook invasief worden. Plaats in het passenger - driver model en geef een voorbeeld. LDM - Geef schematisch weer hoe we Vlaanderen moeten beheren met zicht op milieukwaliteit, ecosysteemdiensten en biodiversiteit (dat schema van Annick dus). 11/06/2018 (NAMIDDAG) HONNAY (mondeling) 1) Grafiek gegeven met allelische rijkdom in functie van de connectiviteit met 2 asymptoten, een van een populatie kleiner dan 100 individuen en een van meer dan 100 individuen (minder steil). Leg de figuur uit. 2) Belangrijkste redenen biodiversiteitsverlies Vlaanderen. Welke maatregelen kunnen toegepast worden. Bijvragen: geef andere mogelijke redenen, waarom zorgen deze factoren voor biodiversiteitsverlies, geef een voorbeeld van een invasieve exoot. Van de Meuter (scriftelijk) Leg Rescue effect uit en pas dit toe op het metapopulatiemodel van Levins. De Meester (schriftelijk) Leg de voor en nadelen uit van de "space for time" en "grootschalige experimenten" principes voor het onderzoeken van de mogelijke impact van de veranderende klimaatsomstandigheden ophet niveau van individu, gemeenschap en ecosysteem. 11/06/2018 (VOORMIDDAG) HONNAY (mondeling) 1) leg het verband tussen soortenrijkdom en oppervlakte uit. Aan de hand van de formule. En leg uit wat er te zien is op de grafiek van de insectivore vogels in brailië. (fragment vs mainland (zie slides)) 2) Geef de belangrijkste oorzaken voor verlies van biodiversiteit in Vlaanderen. Wat kan er gedaan worden om deze oorzaken aan te pakken? VAN DE MEUTER Habitat met bedriegde soort er is geïnvesteerd in nieuwe nabij gelegen habitatten. Na enkele jaren toch niet opgevuld. Geef de mogelijk redenen. En wat kan je dan anders doen? DE MEESTER Leg uit welke invloed de temperatuursverandering heeft op ecosystemen. Geef hierbij een conceptueel schema en welke invloeden. (Individu tot ecosysteem) 24/08/2017 HONNAY (mondeling) 1) Wat gebeurde er met de Vlaamse bossen 4000 jaar geleden.? Teken een grafiek (hij wilt zo dat pijltjesschema van primair bos naar heidegebied, en van akker naar heidegebied en van naaldbos naar heidegebied (heide staat daar zo in het midden) Waarom was dit? welke soort landschappen werden hier uit gevormd? Hoe werden deze toen bewerkt? Wat wordt hier nu mee gedaan? Hoe onderhouden we deze nu? (Vergeet uitmijnen niet te vermelden!) (Bijvraag:Als we nu van een akkerland vertrekken, en we willen dit omvormen naar heidegebied/heischraal grasland/.., hoe moeten we dan te werk gaan?) 2) HONNAY: 2 systemen gegeven waarvan Systeem 1 bestaat uit geneste plots van 3 verschillende groottes in een continu bos, en Systeem 2 bestaat uit 3 losse plots met verschillende groottes (overeenkomstig met de groottes van de geneste plots van systeem 1) geïsoleerd in een landschapsmatrix/akkerlandschap. Geeft de hypothetische S-A curves voor beide systemen in 1 grafiek en leg grondig uit. De soorten oppgrafiek is hier het juiste antwoord en de formule logS = z*log(A) + log© LDM Regime shift uitleggen, meerdere stabiele toestanden verklaren. Voorbeeld geven aan de hand van bos en woestijn MERGUAY Passenger en driver model voor inheemse soorten voorbeeld geven. 19/06/2017 VM Honnay (mondeling) 1) i) soortenrijkdom-oppervlakte grafiek met nieuwe eilanden en oude eilanden, waarom is die van de nieuwe niet mooi gecorreleerd en welke mechanisme zit hier achter schiereilanden of gewone eilanden? schier : relaxatie/gewone : kolonisatie ii) waar verwacht je genseste soorten en waarom 2) de 5 oorzaken van de biodiversiteitscrisis en geef hier telkens de belangrijkste onderdelen met een concreet voorbeeld Demeester 3) conceptueel model van effecten klimaattoename (temperatuur) op individu, gemeenschap, ecosysteem Mergeay 4) juist of fout Inteelt is altijd negatief Binnen subpopulaties neemt genetische differentiatie altijd toe door inteelt ofzo iets In kleine populaties is migratie belangrijker dan in grote populaties = 12/06/2017 NM Honnay (mondeling) 1) De minister van leefmilieu beslist om het geld van boscompensatiefonds (8 miljoen euro) te verdelen over alle gemeenten in Vlaanderen. Is dit beleid een goede manier om de bosplantensoorten diversiteit te ontwikkelen? Bespreek en geef eventueel een alternatief. 2) Leg extinctieschuld uit en geef weer in 2 grafieken. Hoe kan je zonder historische data over soortenrijkdom toch onderzoeken of er voor de keverpopulaties een extinctieschuld is. De Meester (schriftelijk) 3) Leg het belang van temperatuur op alle niveaus uit, van individu tot ecosysteem. Geef ook weer in een schema. Waarom is temperatuur zo belangrijk? Van De Meutter (schriftelijk) 4) Er is een cluster van populaties van een bedreigde soort en je spendeert veel middelen om nabij deze cluster nieuwe geschikte habitatten te lokaliseren. Er wordt dan verwacht dat op lange termijn er nieuwe populaties gaan ontstaan en de soort zich zo zal herstellen. Je merkt echter na enkele jaren dat alle nieuwe patches nog leeg zijn. Wat kan er misgelopen zijn en hoe kan je dit alsnog oplossen? Betrek bij je uitleg ook de Levins formule. 12/06/2017 VM Honnay (mondeling of schriftelijk, je mocht kiezen, want hij vond dat er te veel volk op die dag stond) 1) Wat gebeurde er met de Vlaamse bossen 4000 jaar geleden.? Teken een grafiek (had geen idee van wat juist, maar blijkbaar niet van hoe het met de hoeveelheid bos ging in functie van de tijd) Waarom was dit? welke soort landschappen werden hier uit gevormd? Hoe werden deze toen bewerkt? Wat wordt hier nu mee gedaan? Hoe onderhouden we deze nu? (Vergeet uitmijnen niet te vermelden!) (Bijvraag:Als we nu van een akkerland vertrekken, en we willen dit omvormen naar heidegebied/heischraal grasland/.., hoe moeten we dan te werk gaan?) 2) HONNAY: 2 systemen gegeven waarvan Systeem 1 bestaat uit geneste plots van 3 verschillende groottes in een continu bos, en Systeem 2 bestaat uit 3 losse plots met verschillende groottes (overeenkomstig met de groottes van de geneste plots van systeem 1) geïsoleerd in een landschapsmatrix/akkerlandschap. Geeft de hypothetische S-A curves voor beide systemen in 1 grafiek en leg grondig uit. Schriftelijk deel: Van de Meuter: "We zouden beter alle poelen en vijvers oligotroof maken!" Wat vind je van deze uitspraak? Leg uit. De Meester: - Geef 4 redenen waarom ecosysteemdiensten niet (makkelijk) opgenomen kunnen worden in het beleid. Situeer ook kort 13/06/2016 VM Honnay (mondeling): 1) De laatste Belgische populaties van een zelf-compatibele plant worden bedreigd doordat er zich geen natuurlijke verjonging voordoet, hoewel het duinpanbeheer ideale condities vormt voor kiemplanten. Waardoor kan dit komen (alle mogelijke redenen) en wat kan je eraan doen? 2) Wat zijn geneste soortencombinaties en hoe kunnen ze ontstaan? Wat kunnen geneste soortencombinaties ons leren over de invloed van klimaatopwarming op populaties bergplanten (+ grafisch weergeven)? Mergeay (schriftelijk) 3) Je wil een herintroductie uitvoeren, bronpopulatie 1 heeft 10 verschillende allelen (91%, 9x1%), bronpopulatie 2 heeft 3 verschillende allelen (2x34%, 32%). Welke bronpopulatie is het meest geschikt? (Formule heterozygositeit en definitie allelenrijkdom gegeven) De Meester (schriftelijk) 4) Maak een schema dat weergeeft hoe klimaatopwarming de verschillende biologische niveau's beïnvloedt (van individu tot ecosysteem) en geef aan hoe deze processen/niveau's samenhangen. 10/06/2016 VM Honnay: 1) De minister van leefmilieu beslist om het geld van boscompensatiefonds te verdelen over alle gemeenten in Vlaanderen. Is dit beleid een goede manier om de bosplantensoorten diversiteit te ontwikkelen? Bespreek en geef eventueel een alternatief. 2) Extinctieschuld uitleggen + op 2 manieren grafisch weergeven. Hoe bepaal je de extinctieschuld van keverpopulaties zonder historische gegevens? Mergeay: 3) Geef de extinctiespiraal grafisch weer + Stel een experimenteel design op waarbij je de causale genetische effecten kan nagaan. Van de Meutter: 4) Er is een cluster van populaties van een bedreigde soort en je spendeert veel middelen om nabij deze cluster nieuwe geschikte habitatten te lokaliseren. Er wordt dan verwacht dat op lange termijn er nieuwe populaties gaan ontstaan en de soort zich zo zal herstellen. Je merkt echter na enkele jaren dat alle nieuwe patches nog leeg zijn. Wat kan er misgelopen zijn en hoe kan je dit alsnog oplossen? Betrek bij je uitleg ook de Levins formule. 6/06/2016 VM Honnay: - (i) Wat zijn de oorzaken van het verdwijnen van primair bos in Vlaanderen? Welke soorten landschappen werden hierbij gecreëerd? (ii) Welke maatregelen zou je moeten treffen inzake natuurherstel om terug tot een bos te komen? Op welke problemen kan men stuiten? - Twee systemen, systeem I ligt in een groot uitgestrekt bosgebied (en bevat 3 plots van verschillende grootte), systeem II bevat dezelfde 3 plots, maar dan van elkaar gescheiden gelegen in een akkerland-matrix (ongunstig). Schets één grafiek waarmee je een hypothetische Soorten-oppervlakte relatie voorstelt en verklaar bondig. Van den Meutter: - Veel vijvers en poelen bevinden zich in het bekken van beken en zijn door nutriëntenstroom geëutrofieerd geraakt. Wanneer we echter maatregelen nemen in deze beken en deze nutriëntenarm kunnen maken, zal dit niet leiden tot een omslag in de vijver. Hoe komt dit? Probeer te werken aan de hand van schema's De Meester: - Geef minstens 4 redenen waarom ecosysteemdiensten niet (makkelijk) opgenomen kunnen worden in het beleid. Situeer ook kort 24 juni 2015 VM 1) HONNAY: Bespreek de conventie van biodiversiteit en Aichi doelstellingen 2) HONNAY: 2 systemen gegeven waarvan Systeem 1 bestaat uit geneste plots van 3 verschillende groottes in een continu bos, en Systeem 2 bestaat uit 3 losse plots met verschillende groottes (overeenkomstig met de groottes van de geneste plots van systeem 1) geïsoleerd in een landschapsmatrix/akkerlandschap. Geeft de hypothetische S-A curves voor beide systemen in 1 grafiek en leg grondig uit. 3) DE MEESTER: Tragedy of the commons: a) Situreer b) geef 3 voorbeelden c) hoe monetaire waarde aan geven? geef voor en nadelen d) leg uit TEEB + geef figuur 4) MERGEAY: Wat is Fst? b) voor een metapopulatie met genetische drift- migratie equilibrium, wat is de maximale differentiatie waarvoor deze metapopulatie in stand kan blijven, gegeven als Fst = 1/(4Nem+1) c)Een metapopulatie met gemiddeld Ne=20 in de populaties, 2% migreert naar een andere populatie en dit aantal is genetisch vastgelegd en verandert niet. Welke ingrepen moet je uitvoeren om de genetische diversiteit te verhogen? 15 juni 2015 VM Honnay: 1) (5 ptn) Verjonging van de laatste Vlaamse populatie van een orchidee is niet zoals het zou moeten zijn, terwijl men een perfect graslandbeheer uitvoert en het habitat dus geschikt is. Geef alle mogelijke oorzaken van dit fenomeen 2) (5ptn) Er is een figuur gegeven van een mainland en dan telkens drie eilandjes die steeds verder van het mainland liggen. Teken voor elk eiland de extinctie en immigratie curves en toon wiskundig aan dat het laatste eiland van de eerste reeks een andere evenwichtssoortensamenstelling heeft dan het laatste eiland van de tweede reeks. (deze liggen even ver van het mainland maar de ene is kleiner) 3) Mergeay (5 ptn): Je kan kiezen uit twee even grote bronpopulaties om een kweek mee te starten met de bedoeling veel individuen te bekomen die dan geïntroduceerd kunnen worden in een gebied. Je krijgt 10 allelen en welke en hoeveel deze voorkomen in elke populatie. De vraag is welke populatie je zou kiezen. (ook formule van homozygositeit gegeven). 4) De Meester (5 ptn): Geef de verschillende methoden waarmee men onderzoek kan doen naar de effecten van de klimaatsverandering op soorten, gemeenschappen en ecosystemen en telkens hun voor- en nadelen (dus space for time enzo). En vergelijk mechanistische modellen met climate envelope models. 8 juni 2015 NM Honnay: 1) (5 ptn) Je krijgt een maïsakker in beheer en wil die omvormen tot een soortenrijk grasland. Leg uit welke barrieres je moet overkomen en hoe je dit praktisch zou aanpakken. 2)(5 ptn) I) Definieer extinctieschuld en doe dit adhv 2 grafische manieren. II) Hoe ga je praktisch te werk voor het nagaan of er extinctieschuld is opgetreden in een Vlaams bosfragment wanneer je geen historische gegevens hebt. 3) Mergeay(5 ptn): Wat is de extinctiespiraal en geef dit grafisch weer. Stel een experimenteel design voor om de invloed van de genetische componenten te onderzoeken. 4) Van De Meutter (5 ptn): Je krijgt de grafische voorstelling van de metapopulatie gegeven, 2 pijlen duiden een verlaging in immigratie en verhoging in extinctiesnelheid aan. Vraag: Geef een mogelijke oorzaak van volgende verschuiving in de metapopulatie aan. 5 juni 2015 NM Honnay: 1) Veel plantensoorten in Vlaanderen zijn bedreigd, som concreet de oorzaken op en geef voorbeelden. 2) Extinctieschuld en hoe kan je dat aantonen bij kevers als je geen historische data heb van de abundanties/soortenrijkdom van de kevers. Mergeay: Waarom is invasiebiologie belangrijk? Argumenteer en geef voorbeelden. Van de Meuter: Een storm maakt een vijver troebel, waarom? En waarom zal dit niet snel veranderen? Werk aan de hand van schema's. 5 juni 2015 VM Honnay 1) bepsreek de invloed van de kolonisatie van de mens op extincties in de laatste 15000 jaar. 2) 2 systemen gegeven waarvan Systeem 1 bestaat uit geneste plots van 3 verschillende groottes in een continu bos, en Systeem 2 bestaat uit 3 losse plots met verschillende groottes (overeenkomstig met de groottes van de geneste plots van systeem 1) geïsoleerd in een landschapsmatrix/akkerlandschap. Geeft de hypothetische S-A curves voor beide systemen in 1 grafiek en leg grondig uit. Van de Meuter 3) een figuur gekregen waarop het aantal patches met extinctie en de voorkomen weergegeven was in functie van de oppervlakte van de groene sabelsprinkhaan. Uit de figuur een kenmerken uitleggen die je zou gebruiken in je beheersplan ter bescherming van de soort en uitleggen waarom. De Meester 4) A)tragedy of the commons kan tegen gegaan worden door ecosysteemdiensten te valueren, op welke manieren kan dit gedaan worden en wat zijn de voor en nadelen B) TEEB uitleggen C) drie voorbeelden geven van regulatieprocessen en er bij vermelden hoe je die zou valueren. 22 aug 2014 NM Honnay 1)Bespreek figuur soortenrijkdom in functie van eilandgrootte. zelf grafiek maken 2) Begrippen Biomagnificatie, uitmijnen fosfor, achtergrond extinctie, natuur technieken vgl met civil technieken Mergey 1) waarom is invastie biologie belangerijk geef concreet voobeelden Meester 1) Leg uit TEEB, geef daarvan situereng, Geef 3 voorbeelden, assumpties; leg uit tragedy of commens 25 juni 2014 voormiddag 1: Bespreek figuur (grafiek van soortenrijkdom in functie van eilandgrootte met 2 groepen eilanden: recent afgesplitst van vasteland en de oude eilanden). Op welk van deze twee groepen eilanden zal je een genest soortenpatroon tegenkomen en waarom? 2. Bespreek de Conventie van Biodiversiteit en de Aichi doelstellingen. 3. Bioclimatic envelop modelling. (a) situeer. (b) geeft de sterke en zwakke punten. © geef de assumpties. (d) hoe zou je het kunnen verbeteren? 4. Bespreek twee mechanismen waardoor een inheems organisme invasief kan worden. Geef ook een (verzonnen) voorbeeld voor elk van deze mechanismen. Welke criteria moet je beschouwen wanneer je wil beschouwen of een uitheems dier mogelijk invasief kan worden? Beargumenteer, geef niet gewoon een opsomming van kenmerken van invasieve soorten. 24 juni 2014 voormiddag Mondeling Honnay: 1: Bespreek figuur (grafiek van soortenrijkdom in functie van eilandgrootte met 2 groepen eilanden: recent afgesplitst van vasteland en de oude eilanden). Op welk van deze twee groepen eilanden zal je een genest soortenpatroon tegenkomen en waarom? Zie 19juni2013 2: Het is slechts gesteld met de amfibiepopulaties in Vlaanderen. Welke factoren spelen een rol in deze achteruitgang en waarom? Schriftelijk De Meester: a) Wat is de Tragedy of the Commons? b) geef drie voorbeelden c) Hoe kan de waarde bepaald worden van een ecosysteem (of zoiets...) d) wat is TEEB + figuur Schriftelijk Mergeay: '' a) wat is Fst? b) voor een metapopulatie met genetische drift- migratie equilibrium, wat is de maximale differentiatie waarvoor deze metapopulatie in stand kan blijven, gegeven als Fst = 1/(4Nem+1) c)Een metapopulatie met gemiddeld Ne=20 in de populaties, 2% migreert naar een andere populatie en dit aantal is genetisch vastgelegd en verandert niet. Welke ingrepen moet je uitvoeren om de genetische diversiteit te verhogen? '''18 juni 2014 namiddag' Mondeling Honnay: 1: Je bent beheerder van enkele natuurgebieden en je merkt dat er geen natuurlijke verjonging meer plaatsvindt. Som systematisch de mogelijke oorzaken op. 2: Afbeelding met 2 eilandarchipels waarvan de ene grotere eilanden had dan de andere. extinctie en kolonisatiegrafieken geven voor alle eilanden en dan wiskundig aantonen dat de evenwichtssoortenrijkdom in eiland c groter is dan in 3 (liggen even ver, c is gewoon groter, dus kleine E0) Bijvraag: hoe op grafieken E0, I0 en Sp zien. Schriftelijk Mergeay (Vraag 3) Geef een schematische weergaven van de extinctiespiraal op genetisch vlak en bedenk een experiment om de genetische invloed in deze extinctiespiraal aan te tonen. Schriftelijk De Meester (Vraag 4) Bespreek de verschillende methodes om de ecologische invloed van klimaatsverandering in te schatten. Geef voor en nadelen bij elk en geef ook voorbeelden (mogen fictief zijn) 18 juni 2014 voormiddag Mondeling Honnay: Vraag 1: bespreek 3 manieren (zo grafisch mogelijk) om het totaal aantal soorten op aarde te bepalen Vraag 2: gegeven: afbeelding met 2 series van 3 eilanden die toenamen in grootte naarmate ze verder lagen van vasteland, de 1e serie was beduidend groter dan de 2e. gevraagd: geef de kolonisatie en extinctie grafieken voor elk van deze eilanden en bewijs wiskundig dat de soortenpopulatie bij evenwischt van eiland C en 3 niet gelijk zijn aan elkaar. Schriftelijk Mergeay (Vraag 3) Geef een schematische weergaven van de extinctiespiraal op genetisch vlak en bedenk een experiment om de genetische invloed in deze extinctiespiraal aan te tonen. Schriftelijk De Meester (Vraag 4) Bespreek de verschillende methodes om de ecologische invloed van klimaatsverandering in te schatten. 16 juni 2014 namiddag Mondeling Honnay: Vraag 1 1) Uitmijning van fosfor 2) biomagnificatie 3) Aichi doelstellingen 4) K/T-exctinctie 5) IUCN Vraag 2: 2 systemen gegeven waarvan Systeem 1 bestaat uit geneste plots van 3 verschillende groottes in een continu bos, en Systeem 2 bestaat uit 3 losse plots met verschillende groottes (overeenkomstig met de groottes van de geneste plots van systeem 1) geïsoleerd in een landschapsmatrix/akkerlandschap. Geeft de hypothetische S-A curves voor beide systemen in 1 grafiek en leg grondig uit. Schriftelijk Mergeay (Vraag 3) Je wilt overgaan tot herintroductie waarbij je keuze hebt uit 2 verschillende bronpopulaties. Voor elke bronpopulatie zijn voor alle (10) allelen van één locus aangegeven hoe vaak ze in een staalname gevonden waren (populatie 1: 9 van de 10 allelen komen voor met een frequentie van 1%, 1 van de 10 allelen komt voor met een frequentie van 91%; in populatie 2 komen 2 allelen voor met frequentie 34% en één met frequentie 32%, de 7 andere allelen met frequentie 0%). Geef aan voor welke populatie je zou kiezen om als bronpopulatie voor de herintroductie te gebruiken (formule voor heterozygositeit gegeven, berekeningen waren echter niet nodig). Schriftelijk Van De Meutter (Vraag 4) Figuur 6 (hoofdstuk metapopulaties) gegeven. Leg de figuur uit en welk proces de oorzaak kan zijn voor wat we op de figuur zien/ leg uit wat er met deze metapopulatie aan de hand is. 16 juni 2014, voormiddag M''ondeling Honnay'' 1)Oorzaken van veel bedreigde plantensoorten in Vlaanderen + hoe+ voorbeelden 2) a) defineer extinctieschuld & geef ze grafisch op 2 verschillende manieren aan. b) hoe zou je concreet nagaan of er sprake is van extinctieschuld van verschillende vlindersoorten in voedselarme graslanden? M: Waarom is invasiebiologie belangrijk. Geef van elk van je argumenten een concreet voorbeeld. VDM: Hevige storm zorgde voor het vertroebelen van een heldere ondiepe vijver. Reden + waarom blijft nadien de vijver nog steeds troebel 6 juni 2014, voormiddag Honnay: * koopt een overbemeste akker en wilt zo snel mogelijk een bos: welke technieken pas je toe? * figuren van gefragmenteerd gebied en even grote stukken in een niet gefragmenteerd gebied: eerst S/A curves afleiden voor beide gebieden en uitleggen, dan ook nog zeggen wat dat inhoudt voor de populatiegroottes en hoe dat komt Vandemeuter: *leg ecoducten uit, wat zijn de voor- en nadelen? zijn ze effectief, nuttig? Demeester: * situeer 'tragedy of the commons' en geef 3 voorbeelden * wat is TEEB en geef de bijhorende figuur * hoe kan je ecosystemen opnemen in een economisch model 19 juni 2013, namiddag Mondeling Honnay 1. Grafiek van soortenrijkdom tegenover eilandoppervlakte. De vierkantjes zijn oceanische eilanden. De cirkels zijn eilanden die duizend jaar geleden gevormd zijn van schiereilanden die van het vasteland gescheiden werden door stijging van de zeespiegel. De kleinste van deze eilanden bevinden zich op dezelfde rechte als de oceanische eilanden, de grote (schier)eilanden hebben een hogere soortenrijkdom per oppervlakte dan de oceanische eilanden van dezelfde oppervlakte. Op welke van deze eilanden zal een geneste fauna voorkomen? (ook extinctieschuld vermelden) 2. Bespreek de Conventie van de Biodiversiteit en de Aichi-doelstellingen (jaartallen, Nagoya, definitie van biodiversiteit, ...) Extra bijvraag; Wat weet je van de VLM? Schriftelijk De Meester 1. Er zijn verschillende studies gevoerd over biodiversiteit en ecosysteemdiensten in België en Europa. Wat zijn de conclusies van deze studies? 2. Welke methodes kan je gebruiken voor de studies van de reacties van organismen op klimaatverandering? Schriftelijk Mergeay 1. Bespreek twee mechanismen waardoor een organisme invasief kan worden. Geef ook een (verzonnen) voorbeeld voor elk van deze mechanismen. 2. Welke criteria moet je beschouwen wanneer je wil beschouwen of een uitheems dier mogelijk invasief kan worden? Beargumenteer, geef niet gewoon een opsomming van kenmerken van invasieve soorten. 17 juni 2013, namiddag Mondeling Honnay 1) Leid af en bespreek ivm met de eilandtheorie Se=(I0/(I0+E0)) Sp 2) Bespreek 7 vormen van intrinsieke zeldzaamheid. Extra bijvraag: ANB: wat is dat en wat doen ze? Schriftelijk 3) Gegeven:'' ''Figuur 6 uit hoofdstuk Metapopulaties Gevraagd: Bespreek deze figuur. Welk fenomeen ondergaat deze metapopulatie om aan deze figuur te voldoen? 4) Gegeven: Een aantal gegevens van populaties van een bepaalde plantensoort: He, Ne, Fst,... Gevraagd: a) Bespreek deze gegevens met het oog op met de historische en hedendaagse demografie. b) 1 van de 20 gebruikte merkers vertoonde een lage He in een aantal populaties. Hoe komt dit? c) Wat kan je besluiten over de genmigratie als deze populaties in .?.-equilibrium zijn? 18 juni 2012, namiddag *Mondeling: Vergelijking bespreken ivm eilandtheorie (+ Leid af!): Se=(I0/(I0+E0)) Sp *Mondeling: Bespreek abiotische en biotische barrières ivm natuurherstel. Hoe kan geneste soortencombinatie de soortenrijkdom op eilanden verklaren als de zeespiegel stijgt *Schriftelijk: Metapopulatie -->Figuur 6: Verandering in de proportie bezette habitat patches bij evenwicht (P) wanneer de habitatpatchgrootte afneemt. De kolonisatiekans © neemt af en de extinctiekans stjgt; beide mechanismen zorgen voor een verlaging van het aandeel bezette patches. wordt gegeven, welk fenomeen ondergaat deze metapopulatie om aan deze figuur te voldoen? *Schriftelijk: Invasiebiologie artikel, driver of passenger model, welk invasieproces, ... 18 juni voormiddag 2012 Deel Honnay: 1) a) Stelling juist of fout en bespreek: In Vlaanderen kan de biodiversiteit enkel in natuurreservaten in stand gehouden worden. b) Het behoud van deze biodiversiteit op lange termijn in de natuurreservaten is onzeker. 2) a) 6 vormen van zeldzaamheid, bespreek. b) 2 types van barrières bij natuurherstel. Bespreek. Deel Van De Meuter: Een storm zorgt ervoor dat een heldere vijver omslaagt naar de troebele toestand en zo blijft. Hoe komt dit en hoe wordt de troebelheid in stand gehouden. Antwoord met schema's. Deel Merguey: een oefening over conservatiegenetica waar je resultaten van genetisch onderzoek bij Vroedmeesterpadden moet bespreken. 11 juni 2012 -Conventie biodiversiteit -Benaderingen voor inschatting aantal soorten op aarde -geneste populaties... Hoe geven deze ons info over de klimaatsveranderingen -Deel De Meutter: Kokmeeuwen in het vinne --> hoe beinvloeden ze de vijver en hoe kunnen we de vijver in stand houden -Dee De Meester: - Definite van ecosyteemdiensten volgens de TEEB en de milenium assesment - hoe ecosyteemdiensten integreren in het economisch model? - Is er evidentie voor een link tussen biodiversiteit en ecosysteemdiensten? juni 2011: 1. conventie voor biodiversiteit (uitleggen, datum kennen) 2. ecosysteemdiensten, oa economische valuatie, pro's en contra's van de verschillende methoden 3. gegeven grafieken toepassen op passenger/driver model, uitleggen 4. ... Examenvragen Natuurbehoud en beheer: Deel Honnay: 1: Je bent als bioloog tewerkgesteld bij de Vlaamse Gemeenschap en je bent belast met de aankoop van natuurgebieden. ... (stuk tekst). Presenteer puntsgewijs een reeks criteria waarmee je rekening zou houden bij de keuze van nieuwe gebieden. Geef bij elk criterium een BONDIGE toelichting. 2: Situeer/bespreek de begrippen: natuurontwikkelingsmaatregelen - ontwikkelingsbeheer – instandhoudingsbeheer. 3:Je bent als bioloog aangesteld... (etc). Je stelt vast dat het aantal kiemplanten van bosplanten in kleine bossen systematisch lager is dan in grote bossen. Geef mogelijke oorzaken en bespreek. 4:Experimenten van simberlof 5:Eilandtheorie toepassen op een kaartje van twee archipels 6:Figuur gegeven over de hoeveelheid biomassa in functie van de afstand tot de rand van een bos. Deze figuur bespreken en de verklaren welke ecologische processen erachter kunnen zitten. 7:Je bent als bioloog aangesteld in een Kempens heidegebied, dat bebost is met Pinus sylvestris, hoe kan je dit bos omzetten in heidegbied, met welke factoren hou je rekening, wat zouden eventuele problemen kunnen zijn? 8:Fig met s-A relatie en plots van landvogels toen er schiereilanden waren en later toen het eilanden werden. Verklaar+ geneste fauna?waarom? 9:extinctiespiraal, wat en welke invloeden 1) 'nieuwe wildernisconcept' 2) genetische differentiatie 3) Situeer genetische drift 4) Situeer morpf-bias 5)K/T extinctie 6)ontwikkelingsbeheer 7)extinctieschuld 8)civieltechnisch versus natuurtechnisch Deel Van Assche (oude prof, vragen wrs niet meer gebruikt!): Hoofdvragen: 1:Welke habitattypen zijn het meest bedreigd in hun voortbestaan? 2:Hoe graslanden behouden? 3:Oorzaken veranderingen in de natuur. 4:Waarom natuurbehoud? Stellingen: 1)onze wegbermen zijn arm aan soorten door het gebruik van pesticiden 2)in moerassen en venen ontstaat turf 3)natte heide werd vroeger vooral begraasd 4) veel soorten typische bosplanten zijn uitgestorven 5) natuurbehoud moet zich toespitsen op behoud van enkele typische soorten 6) uitsterven van soorten is een kettingreactie 7) In duinen komen normaal struiken voor, zoals duindoorn 8) Richtlijnen voor wegbermbeheer stellen dat er pas gemaaid mag worden na 15 juni. Dit is een goede maatregel. 9) De otter is bij ons uitgestorven door watervervuiling 10)mag niet kappen in een bos 11)Verschillende grazers gebruiken 12)Achteruitgang riet door waterverontreiniging Deel De Meester: 1)situeringsvraag: Wat zijn de sterktes/zwaktes van de 'space for time' analogie? 2)open vraag: Bespreek de genetische aspecten van de 'extinctiespiraal'. 3) Geef kort aan waarom genetische drift belangrijk is in natuurbehoud 4) Waar zal het effect van klimaatveranderingen het grootst zijn (polen, warm/koud gematigd, mediterraan, tropisch) 5)Situeringsvraag: (concreet antwoorden in enkele zinnen) De natuurlijke klimaatschommelingen van de NAO & ENSO fenomenen kunnen gebruikt worden om de effecten van eventuele klimaatsveranderingen te onderzoeken. Leg uit & verduidelijk met een voorbeeld. 6)Open vraag: Hoe ga je te werk om een lokaal uitgestorven soort te herintroduceren? Geef de opeenvolgende stappen en bespreek. 7) management unit 8) reintroductie van een soort 9) Habitatfragmentatie en de klimaatsverandering hebben een nadelig effect op de biodiversiteit. Bespreek de effecten van klimaatverandering van pool naar evenaar (kort toelichten van polen, koud gematigd, warm gematigd, mediterraan en tropisch) VDMeutter: 1:Geef vier mogelijke technieken om een ondiepe vijver om te vormen van troebel naar helder. 2:Voorbeeld van de kommavlinder bespreken en zeggen hoe konijnen de verspreiding kunnen beïnvloeden, relatie met metapopulatiemodel uitleggen. Mergaey: 1:Definieer passenger/driver modellen voor invasieve soorten en licht toe hoe ge kunt onderzoeken of een invasieve soort een passenger of een driver is. 2: Geef de genetische definitie van de effectieve populatiegrootte, geef 3 factoren die Ne beïnvloeden. Losse vragen (niet aangegeven welke prof): * Wat betekenen de afkortingen OVAM, VMM, INBO en ANB en wat doen ze? *Leg bondig de 4 belangrijkste oorzaken van extinctie uit en leg het mechanisme van elk uit! Geef telkens een concreet voorbeeld. (mondeling 6pnt) *Geef 3 argumenten pro en contra voor herintroducties. Hoe zou de IUCN zich kunnen aanpassen? (4pnt) *een vijver is plots van een heldere met waterplanten bezette toestand overgegaan naar een troebele algenrijke vijver door eutrofiëring. Verklaar deze overgang en hoe zou je nutriëntenvermindering kunnen aanpakken? (4pnt) *Bij inteelt hebben we een F waarde! Wat is deze F en geef verband aan de fitnessverlaging! (3pnt) *Je bent als bioloog aangesteld in een Kempens heidegebied, dat bebost is met Pinus sylvestris, hoe kan je dit bos omzetten in heidegbied, met welke factoren hou je rekening, wat zouden eventuele problemen kunnen zijn? *na degradatie van een gebied treedt er demografisch herstel op maar wat met genetisch herstel? welke factoren? *wat doen (4dingen) om van troebel naar helder water te gaan in ondiepe vijvers? * bespreek de synergie van klimaatsverandering, habitatfragmentatie en de homogenisering door invasieve soorten ifv het verlies van BD *wat is natuurinrichting? geef de doelstellingen en 3 mogelijke maatregelen. (3pnt)